


Welcome me with a Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Art, Late Night Conversations, Love at First Sight, Memories, Past Tense, Peace, Sad with a Happy Ending, Series, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe in the world where fate could be rewritten or somewhere they stood a chance in their rebellion against the inevitable, their love would've lived long enough to go down as forever but come on, for starters, life isn't fair! And the rest, well,  they don't think love is the existence of a breath, it's the gentle reminder of how each of your heartbeat is a tale of who it beat, beats and will beat for!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Welcome me with a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the shitty excuse of a summary, I thank you with my heartful for proceeding with my work. It's truly an honour.  
> Note : This work is a direct (visual to literary revision) of Byun Baekhyun's enactment of a short storyline of how a pair of lovers, voyage to keep their love alive even though the fate has already been sealed.  
> Rebellion against the inevitable(!)
> 
> ☆Song Recommendation: https://youtu.be/OqG55HdmKTE  
> Fault in our stars by Troye Sivan♡
> 
> ☆MoodBoard: https://pin.it/7FVQsQS

The engine stirs for the last time erstwhile the ignition button is pressed, successfully muting the sole sound that had been permeating the air of the vast meadow for not more than a span of feeble seconds. Adjusting the precisely done suit tie for the gazillionth time whilst poring at the rear view mirror, I slide my perspiring palms over the crease-less fabric of my pants. As if on it's own accord, my heart starts trying to punch out it's way out of its protective cage, turning me into a slightly but surely anxious mess. The hardest of the whole ordeal is nothing but this, the ache, the yearn to not feel this empty but those thoughts have to wait, the day isn't to be spoiled by an internal monologue, brought to you by, yours truly. The quiet rustle of the flower bouquet acts as more than enough of an admonition of my partially forgotten plan for the day. 

The slithering silk of the pink ribbon does miracles to add onto the existential beauty of the azure and white roses cooped up in it's flowy embrace. Her favorite flowers. 

Picking up the intricately designed floral artifact in one of my hand, I quickly trudge down the unoccupied one in a descending trail over the teal shirt that had been adorning my upper body for a hot second. Her favorite shirt. 

The soft crunch of the earthen gravel matches the calmly torrenting beats of my heart, each step hushing a different story, every renewed breath a painful reminder of-  
'No, no, no going there anymore.' The air is just on the lighter side of crispy mist today, allowing the meadow to just emit a fragrance of it's own, the mist of our love. 

"Atleast hear me out once," The shrill voice pierced fiercely through the quiet of night, making me snap my head towards the hornet's nest at a velocity that could give someone a whiplash. "I don’t want to, just leave me alone." A feminine voice thundered, not any less in vocal intensity if not more. I couldn't pinpoint whatever was going on but the distress dripping through the girl's voice was enough for a wave of urgency to start speeding through me. Turning through a miniscule maze of alleys, I tried to pique my ears to their maximized limit while the randomly erupting bouts of a heated debate guided me to the exact location of chaos. There, standing under the incandescent glow of a fluorescent overhead streetlight were a couple or THE couple. Just for good measure, I willed my feet to stay grounded, waiting for their argument to rekindle as they had quited down till I actually reached the opposite side of the pavement they were rooted on. 

"I told you to listen, didn't I?" The boy took a small but sure step towards to the panicked girl. The action put me in immediate action so I sprinted as lightly as humanly possible to a couple feet behind the back of the boy so it would give me a upper hand if a fight were to break out. Cowardice but a smart move, okay? Don't come at me for it! The tension seemed to be fizzling with such valor that I had to steel myself before announcing my presence, "Leave her alone." The end of my statement definitely tapered like some kind of a warning which was proved by the way both of them turned towards me with wide eyes, the boy's comically even. Now that we were fixed to the cement pavement like aligned dominos, the girl's frame just peeking out from behind the guy's, I took a chance at their demeanour, looking for any sort of weapon on the shell shocked boy, switching my eyes to examine occurrence of any apparent injuries over the girl, right after. Seeing how, both of them were put in some kind of deer-caught-in-headlight trance, I supplied my earlier words, "She is asking you to leave her alone, isn't she?" 

The girl squirmed microscopically and my attention naturally bounced to her. It really shouldn't have because that is when I saw her, big doe like eyes glossy with moisture coating the obsidian orbs that enhanced the absolute perfection that was her face, the midnight black hair framed her heart shaped face so ardently, I imagined gods weeping in despair over losing such an angelic pupil to the realm of living. Just as she blinked back the unshed tears, the rather un-intimidating looking boy called for my concern.

"Who are you? Just mind your own business," He let out through painfully clenched teeth making me wonder just how many times he had put her in such a place. The thought singularly made me snap. I snatched the opportunity as he turned toward the dazed girl, siezing his faux leather clad elbow, twisting the juncture in a way that gave him a taste of the pain that was to be inflicted upon his pudgy body if he didn't get going after my last admonitory.

"I'm afraid I don't have another business," An almost growl was let out close to his cold bitten ear through my own teetering teeth. His futile attempt to head-butt me went down the gutter when my other hand came to prickle the small of his back, stripping him of any chance at putting up a fight. Even if my gangly body wasn't any match to his puffed up one, I was sure the adrenaline coursing in my veins would prove to be a game-changer. What shocked me though was when I was wrenched back and away from his hopelessly turned pliant body by a spasmodic push. 

"Let him go," The girl's voice boomed at me and this was my turn to turn shell shocked at the turn of events but I wasn't even spared any explanation before the girl hunched beside the whimpering boy. "Brother, are you okay?" The words felt like a wall of brick over my feather light conscience the secodn they were uttered. Not relenting with the rising rivulets of guilt budding in me, she rubbed his aching arm with the pillows of hands and I looked down in what felt like a homogenity of shame, embarrassment and frustration, all of which had the same foci, my impulsiveness. 

"What do you think you were doing? He's my brother!" The words smacked me to the moon and back, acutely adequate to have my heart racing and not in a good way. Piling up on the daily quota of errors, I looked up, only to be met with two scorching orbs which if looks could kill would be met with a puff of vapour named me at that very instant. I opened and closed my mouth like a puckering fish, words betraying me at the finest of moments, all the while the girl shot daggers at me accompanied by a mellow rhythm of her BROTHER'S low hisses and groans. Dramatic. Straightening my back, I channeled every ounce of mental strength and tried to put out my reasoning before her, "Umm-actually- I- there-" Well that honestly didn’t go well so I singled out the next best thing, "I am sorry." Her eyes softened at that and even the boy managed to look placated at my confession. Taking progressively bigger steps backward, I bowed down at their stiff figures and dashed away, cheeks on fire. 

The sight of my usual bench brought calm to the thumping in my ears, providing just the extra amount of residual energy to my limbs for jogging till it's ledge and plopping down with no gentleman like grace. Sprinting with no body warmers with no doubt could be called my personal brand of hell, 24K experience! Not even jillion of rubbing my palms togther helped, the cold having seeped through my bones due to my maniacal escape. Sooner than not, tit-bits of my previous rendezvous start flooding in my mind and I am quite astonished at the speed with which I feel my cheeks and neck warming up. Yeah, embarrassment does that to one. 

The loud pattering of feet had my betraying eyes disconcerting from the stargazing which had momentarily provided me a sense of much required serenity. The tapping got louder and so did my fighting instincts because you know, I never had been the one for fleeing instincts and no, a brazen dog or some axe murderer don't count, I would be just as close to peeing my pants as anyone else then. Whomever the clanking sounds belonged to circled the fence and entered my visual field and honestly, I wasn't entirely surprised upon coming eye to eye with the girl from earlier. There hadn't been even one second of contact between our eyes before my legs start swinging as a nervous habit and I called upon for every diety in the world to spare me the shame of having reddening cheeks when she began nearing where I was sat, stooping low and settling back beside me afterwards. 

"I am sorry." I heard her muttering sheepishly which in turn think that she was trying to trick me, or so I think because she immediately felt the need to justify herself after seeing my involuntarily perplexed expression. Her words had my head shaking in disagreement, "Don't apologize. It was my fault, I overreacted unnecessarily." She smiled and the I understood then, we exchanged apologies, she didn't execpt mine. It sure was a valid reason to smile. She scooted a little further and wrapper her arms around herself, highlighting the lack of anything other than her white chiffon sundress draping her body. Had I worn a jacket or something, it would have made such a sight but hard luck! Pathetic. 

"Me and my brother don't actually look alike, right?" She said some minutes into our companiable silence. I could only nod meekly, recalling how that sole fact led to such disastrous start to my evening. We both shared a mouthful of laugh at the airy hesitance in my demeanour and with that, I saw my last chance at making an impression moon-walking out of the park. "Yeah, there're not much similarities between you." And I preferred remaining silent after the impression-crushing profess. Not that she minded much. As the evening grew into night, the wind slowly started getting mellower, just whistling along sidenelines by the time she attempted at conversing again. 

"Did you learn martial arts?" Her question caught me off guard, it wasn't vague or offensive but her curiosity set up sparks in my stomach. Just to be sure I didn't bluff more than what is possible, I looked down at my baggy clothes and sat up straighter as inconspicuously as possible. "No, It's just innate strength." Coupled with a vaguely dismissive gesture, I thought I did pretty well till the tinker of her laughter reached my tomato-ed ears. "Really?" Her eyes brimmed with mirth but swearing on my life, there wasn't a speckle of mockery in them. I smiled in agreement, playing out a different tact and adding, "I've worn loose fitted clothes, that's why you can't see. TMI but I am absolutely ripped." And the cracks in the dam which were barely holding her subsiding giggle brokes and in came a chortling symphony. I was holding in the urge of spewing some Shakespeare-an mush at her laughter but held it in because I knew then, I didn't want to taint the memory by borrowing some words from another person, I would make some of mine, if she would allow me to. 

The unmistaken crunch of grass under my feet was the only reminder of my lucidity because the everything else just blurred away when my eyes fell upon her, standing out amongst the most captivating of sights, blooming like a eloquent rose in a field of thorns. Her flowy dress caressed the bark of the deadening tree, the whites in the knee-length plaits strikingly contrasting against the blackened stump. The shiver that racked her frail body alarmed my sense like a crackle burst inside my gut but I didn't want her to know, to know I saw a moment of her helpless vulnerability. Gulping down the rock like ball of emotions that threatened to choke me, I mustered the most saccharine smile manageable. Her obliviousness to me stealthily walking up to her proved to be a delight as my finger booped her sunken cheek and into a smile. "What is this? So childish" The whine in her voice betrayed the smile which wouldn't leave her lips and it was enough, fulfilling for a lifetime. She swayed a bit, struggling to fare my added weight onto her and it was enough to send me reeling away, lucklessly not missing the fleeting second of sorrow in her dull orbs. The ghost of a grimace now adorned the face which held the prowess to break or brighten my world. 

She turned back and away from me, from what life brought her with heavy footsteps. And I let her, no amount of sugarcoating would've helped the fact that in the end, we both were to fight our own wars, for each other. One against death, another against fate. 

"Don't do something you'd regret!" His words reverberated in my ears while my eyes were fixated on the hurtful hunch in the shoulders of one person whose baggage couldn't ever be mine to share, to lessen even just a little of the pain. Life's cruel, I learnt for the umpteenth time. "If I were to regret this, I wouldn't have ever started it." I had been surprised at the unwavering pitch of my voice when in reality I wanted to drown in the agony on those freezing stairs under the same sky which was one of the rare witnesses of the red strings of our fate mingling, never to untangle again. "This is her fate. When we met for the first time, I was trying to convince her to continue the treatment." It had been her fate from she was diagnosed and nothing could change that. I didn't want it to change, never prayed for the stars to change her fate, it had been sealed a long time before I let her meet mine. "Brother, I am fine. It's all okay." He knew the smile plastered over my face hid all of the agony that I felt but he reciprocated it nonetheless. 

If someone would've told me I'd hurt this much without any scar to prove, I would've smacked them across to bring back their brain from wherever it had traveled to, but there in the solidarity of the meadow, I lowered the last of my guards, bracing my arms before she even thought of diving in the wallows of darkness. "You know, I never saw her that happy. With you, she's practically glowing. And I just want to thank you." The first of his tears reflected the flurry of emotions that went on in both of us wherever her happiness was concerned. "When I see her smile, for just a moment I can forget that she only has a couple of years to bless us with more of her." His words coerced my heart, every thump painful, each breathe laboured. Each of his words, said and unsaid played as if on a broken record in my mind, haunting my dreams, calling them nightmares, frightening while I was wake, calling them terror, but the moment when I decided to call her back, I called it life. Her and mine. 

"Let's get married!" The words were out in the universe then, my world at her feet. I didn't know if she saw me worthy of such a privilege, her being a person of few words didn't help the case at all but the way her shoulders stiffened through the slightly sagging dress, dread started clutching me, luring me to see that darker side I refused to greet.

"Let us get married." It had had been more a whisper than a proposal the second time. Only for the wind, the fallen leaves and my straining heart to accept that I had indeed lost, her and more. The ring in my pocket weighed down a ton more than it did when there were no shards of my cracking heart falling onto my feet. 

In a whisp, time halted, a breath got stuck in my throat when she me engulfed in her gangly, cold arms but I couldn't, wouldn't ask for any comforter if her arms were the alternative. "How can you say that? When you-I-you- -know that I-" I nodded voraciously, swinging her on the balls of my feet to get her to calm down. "I know we don't possess much of time but let me just share some of mine with you, please!" I didn't exactly hear or see her tears, I felt them, just like I felt mine tracking down in rivulets and on the seams of her pristine white dress. "I know that it's selfish of me to drag you down but I-" She ran out of breath, woe obstructing thoughts, emotions, words and our bated world. "I guess I made it clear that you had no choice to say that when I decided to love you." 

"Dad!" The sweet whorls of her voice fell upon my distracted ears and in no moment, a tiny reincarnate of all of the good in my world came wobbling down the muddy trail to me. "Princess, why are your hands dirty? I told you to not play in dirt, didn't I?" I tried to dust off the soil to the best of my ability, doing a once over that the whites in her frilly summer dress were unscathed. "Pretty," I heard myself saying while looking in twinkling gingerbread eyes and I'm sure she didn't even find the lovestruck expression on my face wierd anymore. Because she knew, her existence was the light at the end of tunnel for me, the rationale of my dear hold on life. 

With her dainty, pudgy finger encased inside mine, I bowed down before the blooming tree, apposing the beautiful flower bouquet by the lap of it's stump, the one that had risen from the dead; as if It could see how I needed the souvenir of it's every leaf as the remnant of our love, pronounced undying when I said my vows to her by the hospital bedside. The wind chortled musically in my ears and I smiled, tilting my head towards where I knew she would be, the reason I cry, the cause of my smile; My beacon of life. Even though I know it's a figment of my imagination, the halo of my literal angel, I never could do justice to her lopsided smile, euphoric and bright. 

"You are doing well, right?" My heart voiced out to her, eyes brimming with barely held tears when the aura of her smiled, healthy and fine. "Thank you for finding me. Thank you for loving me." Her halo-ed vapour diminished but not before whispering in the playing air, "Loving you is a pleasant experience."

I wiped the freed tears and looked back to our squirming little baby, quirking an eyebrow at the throaty giggles that left her mouth. "Is it Mamie's favorite place?" I glanced around till my heart's content, taking her hand in mine. "Yes, this is the place where I promised to love your mother forever." 

"Do you believe in parellel universes?" 

"Maybe in another universe, I promise that I'll live to love you more."  
And the journey went on, the routine continued, years in and years out, I kept my promise to live for our love, even when she died because I knew, somewhere, somewhow she hadn't broken hers too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kind of gestures are appreciated!  
> Hearts( kudos) and comments :)))
> 
> Also, Bring on the constructive criticism!
> 
> P.S. Someone across your phone screen loves you, you should try it too, it's fun!
> 
> Link of the episode : https://youtu.be/i5UIgZzP91w


End file.
